wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toot Toot! (video)/Transcript
(A red dot on a The Wiggles yellow part of the logo is shown that flashes with a pop sound as when they say Toot. After that, The Wiggles writing comes up and then the names appear sliding throw the centre and then The Wiggles appear through a rainbow circle by doing "toot toot, chugga, chugga, Big Red Car" and then the title appears after.) :(Flag transitions to the garage where the Wiggles are in the Big Red Car.) :Greg: Hi, everybody. :Wiggles: We're the Wiggles. :Greg: I'm Greg. :Murray: I'm Murray. :Jeff: I'm Jeff. :Anthony: And I'm Anthony. :Greg: And you're just in time. We're going riding in our Big Red Car. You can come along too if you'd like. :Anthony: Let's put on our seat-belts (The Wiggles put on their seat-belts) and toot, toot, chugga, chugga. :Murray: Here we go. 1, 2, 3. Greg, start the engine. :(Greg starts the engine but nothing starts except a spluttering noise.) :Jeff: Greg! Toot, toot, chugga, chugga. (The spluttering noise continues.) Greg! :Greg: Um, the Big Red Car's having some sort of problem. It won't start. :Anthony: Oh! So Greg, no tot, toot, chugga, chugga? :Greg: Not yet anyway. We'll have to fix the Big Red Car. :Jeff: Well, it's a nice day for a walk. (getting out of the Big Red Car) We might meet our friends, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword or Henry the Octopus or Dorothy the Dinosaur in our walk. We'll fix up the Big Red Car when we come back. Hey, guys. Walk this way. (walks away) :(Greg, Anthony and Murray gets out of the Big Red Car and follows Jeff.) :(Song: Look Both Ways Anthony, Dorothy and Greg are walking in line.) :Anthony: Greg, when we're walking down the street, what do we do, Greg? What do we do? :Greg: (singing) Stop at the lights, look both ways :Look both ways again :Anthony: Oh yeah! :Greg: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop :Then cross the road with a friend. :(Anthony, Dorothy and Greg enter the road while Murray with his electric guitar, Jeff, Henry and Officer Beaples arrive.) :Anthony: Could you sing it again? :Greg: Stop at the lights, look both ways :Look both ways again :Anthony: Oh! :Greg: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop :Then cross the road with a friend. :We like walking. Do you like walking to? :Anthony: Of course we do, Greg. :(Captain Feathersword and Wags arrive.) :Greg: Then there's something that we all should do. :Anthony: Let me guess. Are you gonna say what I'm thinking? :Wiggles: Let's stop at the lights, look both ways :Look both ways again :Anthony: (laughing) :Wiggles: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop :Then cross the road with a friend. :(The Wiggles, Officer Beaples and their friends walk around in a circle.) :Anthony: Hey, Greg. This is fun walking. I like walking. We all walking. :Greg: We like walking. Do you like walking to? :Anthony: Well, I just said that, Greg. :Greg: Then there's something that we all should do. :Anthony: You're right. Tell us everything. :Wiggles: Let's stop at the lights, look both ways :Look both ways again :Wait for the traffic to come to a stop :(The Wiggles and their friends minus Officer Beaples enter the road.) :Then cross the road, cross the road :Cross the road with a friend. :(The Wiggles and their friends wave. Officer Beaples gives thumbs up. Flag transitions to the garage where the Wiggles and Wags the Dog arrive back.) :Greg: Wags, thanks for helping us get the Big Red Car started. :Wags: (barking) :Murray: Oh! I see, Wags. You got your goggles, you got your drill. And if we leave you to it when we come back, the Big Red Car will be fixed. :Wags: (barking) :Anthony: Well, Wags, we all know you're a great worker. The only question is though, how long is gonna take to fix the old Big Red Car? :Wags: (barking five times) :Jeff: In five minutes! :Wiggles: Beauty mate! :Jeff: See you then, Wags. :Wiggles: See you. See you. :(Wags drills the Big Red Car. He tries pushing it but then he shrugs. He even bumps the wheel but stubs his toe.) :(Song: John Bradelum Greg is on a hill.) :Greg: (singing) Number 1, number 1 :Now the song has just begun. :With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum :Hey what funny folk we be. :(Greg laughs and Murray arrives.) :Number 2, number 2 :The rooster crows cock-a-doodle-doodle-doo. :With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum :Hey what funny folk we be. :(Greg and Murray laugh and Anthony arrives.) :Number 3, number 3 :I like you and you like me. :With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum :Hey what funny folk we be. :(Greg, Murray and Anthony laugh and Jeff arrives.) :Number 4, number 4 :Knock, knock, knock, knock at your door :With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum :Hey what funny folk we be. :(The Wiggles laugh and Captain Feathersword and a bee arrive coming behind in the distance of the hill.) :Number 5, number 5 :5 busy bees buzzing in a hive :With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum :Hey what funny folk we be. :(Captain Feathersword shoes the bee away and the Wiggles laugh and point at him. Jeff laughs in close-up. The Wiggles roll down the hill and back up again. Murray is shown in close-up. The song Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes comes on. Anthony, Murray and Jeff are on guitars and accordion and Greg and Clare who is dressing up as an Irish dancer are in front of them.) :Greg: (singing) Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes :Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes :And eyes and ears and mouth and nose :Head shoulders, knees and toes. :(Anthony, Murray and Jeff leave on the left side.) :All right. This time, we're not gonna sing head. We're just gonna point it without saying anything. Here we go. :(Anthony, Murray and Jeff arrive back.) :____ Shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes :____ Shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes. :And eyes and ears and mouth and nose. :____ Shoulders, knees and toes. :(Anthony, Murray and Jeff leave on the right side.) :Now this time we're not gonna say head or shoulders. We're just gonna point to our head and shoulders. Here we go. :(Anthony, Murray and Jeff arrive back.) :___ _________ Knees and toes, knees and toes :____ _________ Knees and toes, knees and toes. :And eyes and ears and mouth and nose :____ _________ Knees and toes :(Anthony, Murray and Jeff leave on the left side.) :Now this time, we're not gonna say head, shoulders or knees. We're just gonna point to those three things. Here we go. :(Anthony, Murray and Jeff leave on the right side.) :____ _________ _____ ___ Toes, toes :____ _________ _____ ___ Toes, toes :And eyes and ears and mouth and nose :____ _________ _____ ___ Toes. :(Anthony, Murray and Jeff leave on the right side and arrive back.) :Now this time we're not gonna say head. We're not gonna say shoulders. We're not gonna say knees. And we're not gonna say toes. We're not gonna say anything. We're just gonna point. Here we go. :____ _________ _____ ___ ____ _____ ___ ____ :____ _________ _____ ___ ____ _____ ___ ____ :Eyes and ears and mouth and nose :____ _________ _____ ___ ____ ______ :(Anthony, Murray and Jeff go around in a circle.) :Now this time. We will say all those things. Let's say head, let's say shoulders, let's say knees and let's say toes. Here we go. :Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes :Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes :And eyes and ears and mouth and nose :Head shoulders, knees and toes. :(Flag transitions Anthony and Wags in the garage.) :Anthony: So Wags, any luck with our wonderful Big Red Car? :Wags: (barking sadly) :Anthony: No luck, Wags. Does that mean no toot, toot, chugga, chugga? :Wags: (barking sadly) :Anthony: Wags, don't worry. You tried your best. We can fix the car later. But right now, I'm feeling a pretty bit hungry. How about you Wags? :Wags: (barking) :Anthony: Wags, we're all hungry. Why don't we get some food, some beautiful food? Come on, Wags. You know how much I love food. (laughs) I love food. :(Anthony and Wags leave the garage. Foodman flies in the sky. :Foodman: Hello, citizens. I'm Foodman. I like eating good food. I hope those Wiggles are eating good food. :(Song: Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Category:Transcripts